Usuario discusión:Moka-San 84
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!! Muchísimas gracias, ¡¡No veas como me encanta!! xDD Es preciosísimo >w< Eres la mejor, gracias de nuevo :33 Pd: Eres la mejooor >3< Shiro... · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'Problem? Tell me here :33']] 20:21 16 sep 2011 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOOOL Alex cantando Love is War LOOOOOOOOOOOL Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 13:35 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Ba dejalo Tonterias mias u.u Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 14:03 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Hi~ En primer lugar, el regalo no hacía falta, gracias, sinceramente x3 Respecto a lo segundo... Sí, te pasastes un poco ._.U Pero en fin, sé perdonar cuando una persona realmente se lo merece, no sé si hago bien, pero te perdono x3 Entonces... Todo queda igual, como siempre debió de ser ^^ Shiro... · [[Usuario Discusión:AlexandraPkmn|'Problem? Tell me here :33']] 16:15 23 oct 2011 (UTC) hello Holaaa. disculpa por no responder en el chat pero tuve que ir a comer. .w.U La verda dno se de que anime es mi avatar por que lo encontre en google xD PD: welcome to PE! :3 PDD: si quieres podemos ser amigas y si nescesitas ayuda puedes preguntarme nwn --[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 00:01 28 nov 2011 (UTC) MERRY-XMAS Hola Moka!!! Toma tu graffitti: Archivo:Moka_graffiti.png Espero que te guste FELICES FIESTAS!! Archivo:Hinaichigo.pngLa Rozen Maiden 8DArchivo:Hinaichigo.png 21:55 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Sprite arreglado! Aquí está tu sprite. Tuve que "agregar" un pequeño detalle en la pierna derecha, pero lo demás fue fácil xD: Archivo:Sprite_Moka.png Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 20:34 20 dic 2011 (UTC) feliches fieshtas :3 Archivo:Regalo_navidad_yen_para_moka.png espero que te haya gustado :3 con mucho amor de yen :3 ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 16:12 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Moka_sprite_by_yen.png espero que haya quedado bien ;w; ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 16:59 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Moka! ^w^ Archivo:Regalo_de_navidad_para_Moka.jpg Que tengas una feliz navidad! =3 ☆♪Sapphy-chan ~ Romeo and mis mensajes o3o♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 18:07 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tus Pokés,Shelgon evoluciona cuando TENGAS 150 ediciones Archivo:Shelgon_NB.gifArchivo:Lopunny_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 23:49 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Fraxure evoluciona cuando tengas 160 ediciones Archivo:Fraxure_NB.gifArchivo:Ninetales_NB.gifArchivo:Arcanine_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 14:54 26 dic 2011 (UTC) fakee Archivo:Cataid_sprite_yenthami.gif cata cataiiiiiiiiiiiid espero que lo cuides bien n.n ,es hembra y evolucionara en 170 ediciones a Archivo:Psicat_sprite_yenthami.png,espero que sea pronto ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 15:20 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido~ Lampent evoluciona con una Piedra Fuego,Glameow con 70 ediciones más y Feebas con la escama de imagen no disponible (?) que entregará la encargada si puede,si no,te la entregara otro encargado de la Guardería Archivo:Lampent_NB.gifArchivo:Glameow_NB.gifArchivo:Feebas_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 13:15 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tus objetos Archivo:Escama_bella.pngArchivo:Piedra_fuego.png Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 14:11 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido -3- .3. o3o Archivo:Huevo_Mijumaru.png Nace:80 edits Evoluciona:180 edits Evoluciona:230 edits Adew 8333 ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 12:52 31 dic 2011 (UTC) ewe Perdón .w. Archivo:Huevo_Togepi.png n3nUU ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 14:40 31 dic 2011 (UTC) RE vestido Vale, hazlo tú, pero que sea bonito [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Cotillea mi user']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 13:22 2 ene 2012 (UTC) fakemons Archivo:Fantasmeon_sprite_yenthami.gif(es macho) Archivo:Cataid_sprite_yenthami.gif=>Archivo:Psicat_sprite_yenthami.pngevoluciona en 200 ediciones(es hembra) Archivo:Midnight_sprite_yenthami.gif=>Archivo:Moonligh_sprite_yenthami.gifevoluciona en 100 ediciones (es hembra) n.n cuidalos bien'♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆'Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 15:12 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Eevee_sprite_yenthami.png ahi tienes a tu eevee por cortesia de la encargada numero 2 de la guarderia n.n cuidalo bien,evolucionara por piedras,no por ediciones ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 18:28 4 ene 2012 (UTC) neruuu sobrescribi el otro spritte para hacer este o3o me quedo bien? Archivo:Neru_akita_sprite.png ♪Meiko-Chan♪Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆la moneda oficial de PE☆ 19:37 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Tomate tu tiempo Moka me puedes hacer una sprite indiana jones (usa la spritede lucho para guiarte), te ayudare un po''co mira cambiale el tono a la chaqueta a cafe, el gorro se lo cambias a cafe y al estilo de indiana XD y por ultimo cambiale el color a la mochila a cafe y listo '' Firma:TuckerZed31 19:09 11 ene 2012 (UTC)El que no sabe FirmarTuckerZed31 19:09 11 ene 2012 (UTC) QUIERO MI VS Estooo... lo dije arriba. Usa este: Archivo:Maya_DP_by_Snivy1123.png PD: ¿Ya de paso le quitas el fondo? [[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Cotillea mi user']].[[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'o te ganas una colleja']] 17:43 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Datos vs :3 Me gustaria que fuera como el de Archivo:Cynthia_Icon.jpg (DPP) Color de pelo:Café Colores preferidos: Rosa y plateado Tipo de sprite:Archivo:Dama_parasol_DP.png vestido,pantalon,camiseta o similar: vestido please X3 Gracias Moka X3 Archivo:glameow_icon.gifI'm a Kitty cat!=^^=Archivo:glameow_icon.gif 13:06 14 ene 2012 (UTC) PD: Lo del parecido a Cynthia, opcional para que no te compliques tanto :3